Sanctuary
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: This is the story of two broken souls that meet in the midst of their own self destruction. Somewhere along the way they find themselves fighting to save each other. Who knew so much madness could happen in a mental asylum? KidxFemaleCrona MakaxSoul AU
1. Screamer

**A/N: A request by Lady Zahara that was _ supposed_ to be a oneshot. That did obviously not happen because once I began to write I simply could not stop. I am currently on the fifth chapter of this piece. ****Will be updated every week. Female!Crona. **

******As for the warning:**

******Child abuse, rape, sexual content, cursing, etc. The rating will be raised to M once I get to the more intense chapters in the future, but until then it remains T.**

******-Unknown**

* * *

_'O somewhere deep inside of these bones _

_An emptyness began to grow_

_There's something out there far from my home,_

_A longing that I've never known'_

-Tim Burton's Nightmare before Christmas, Jack's Lament

* * *

**Chapter 1: Screamer**

**From the mind of the patient in room 97**

Every day I wake up here I have to reassure myself that I'm not dead. It always feels that way. My eyes will open and I see white, just white. Empty, silent, white nihility. Sometimes I wonder if I've died in my sleep and I've woken in some blank purgatory. But then I remember where I am and sometimes I actually wish that was the case.

I closed my eyes and then opened them again. Then I repeated this.

Black

White

Black

White

Black

White

My eyes finally begin to adjust and I can see the cracks and marks of the ceiling. My eyes slowly move around and make out the corners of the room. They are not very far from each other, my room is fairly small, but this doesn't usually bother me. After all I am one of the few that has his own room. They gave me it because I would get very serious panic attacks when my roommates wouldn't keep things in order. I would even become aggressive. Since then I've taught myself to tollerate the other patient's ignorance to things as important as order, but I remain in my own personal room. It's a bit smaller then the others but It's acceptable.

I force my body to sit up and then I swing my feed off the bed.

_Click Click_

I make the noise with my tongue before letting my feet touch the floor. The ground is cold compared to the temperature from under the sheets and it wakes me up a bit.

_Click Click_

I make it again with my tongue before finally standing up. Almost immediately I turn around and begin to make the bed. I pull all of the covers off and them place them back on and pull them to each of the corners. I find myself walking from one side of the bed to the other to make sure that the sheets are evenly made on both sides. Then I place my pillow directly in the center of the front of the bed.

It's too much to the right.

So I move it.

Nope, that just made it worse.

I move it again, but just slightly.

Perfect.

After the bed is properly made I walk over to my single sink and begin to wash my hands. I scrub thoroughly with soap, rinse, and repeat 5 times until I feel comfortable.

Then I try to arrange my hair the best I can. My mirror was removed from my room because I had many panic attacks from seeing my reflection. You see, I have 3 white stripes on the right side of my head and not the left. I don't know why my hair is colored that way, perhaps it's a genetic defect. Sometimes I believe it was a curse. I wonder if maybe in a past life I had done something horrible so I was cursed with these dreaded three lines. It's not the lines in general that truely bother me, it's that they're _only on the left side_. Someone of a high power simply must have gotten angry with me and painted three striped onto my head, just so I would panic whenever I saw my reflection.

This means I can never look at myself without becoming extremely scared or anxious.

It's interesting how one of the things I despise most is myself.

It's indeed a curse.

When I have finished washing my hands I hear a knock at my door.

I didn't answer, there was something I have to do first.

I walked over to the one window that I had above my bed and closed the blinds, making the room much darker, but not completely black. Then, I opened them and the room was lit up once more.

I repeated this.

Black

White

Black

White

Black-

-Another knock at the door. Now I have to start over.

Black

White

Black

White

Black

White

Black

White

Once I had finished there is a third knock.

I sigh in releif. At least I wasn't interrupted again. Now I can speak.

"Come in." I call.

The door creaks open slowly and one of the nurses walks in. Nurse Tsubaki to be exact.

"Good morning Kid." She greets me with a smile.

I like Nurse Tsubaki. She isn't demanding and she somewhat understands my desire for perfection. Or at least, she likes things to be clean. Sometimes I will help her set the tables for breakfast or clean the dishes with her. She is nice company and very polite. I like that.

However, she is not my usual nurse. She is asigned to a patient known as BlackStar. I have only talked to the boy a few times but from how he acts I can tell he shows signs of a manic disorder. The man thinks he's immortal and believes he can "transcend god."

I feel bad that a kind hearted and quiet soul like Nurse Tsubaki has to deal with the craziness of BlackStar. I asked her once if she ever wanted to get a new primary patient. She gave me a shocked look and said:

"No of course not! I need BlackStar just as much as he needs me."

I never understood that.

Sometimes I wish that Tsubaki was _my_ primary nurse but I know that would never work out. She is lovely company when we're cleaning together or just chatting over lunch...but I don't think she can handle when I become very anxious. Level 10 anxious.

I was taught to rate my anxiety attacks from 1 to 10. Whenever I get a number 8, 9, 10, or even 7 Tsubaki get's very nervous and doesn't understand what to do to help me.

When my episodes get very bad I may result to scratching my neck and wrists until I bleed.

That's when Tsubaki has to call the doctor to sedate me so I won't do any serious damage to myself.

While me and Nurse Tsubaki are good acquaintances, we could never be partners.

"Hello Nurse Tsubaki." I say.

She is holding a tiny stack of folded clothes, my clothes. She must have washed them for me. I am very grateful for that and I tell her so.

I take the clothes from her and place them neatly on the side table by my bed. The attire we are given "here" is all white like the walls. We sleep in a pale hospital gowns and during the day we roam in the pastel T-shirts (that are always too big) and matching trousers.

It's almost like they are trying to get us to blend in with the walls. I hate that.

"Is it time for breakfast already?" I know that it wasn't but I felt the need to make small talk with her.

Breakfast began at 9:00 and it was still only 8:23. I knew that it was because I always woke at 8:00 and a Nurse would always knock on my door by 8:20. You see they begin to wake up the patients at 8 so by the time it is breakfast everyone is awake. The reason why they don't get to my room until 20 minutes later is because I am in one of the farthest rooms from the large double doors, where the nurses enter the building in the morning. My room is located on the far right wing.

I am in room 97 on the first floor.

"No, not yet." She said.

I was correct.

_Click Click_

"But if your stomach is empty I'm sure I could get you a glass of milk if you like." It was normal for her to make offers like this. Tsubaki always wants everyone to be comfortable.

"That's alright. But may I walk with you for a bit? Wake up the other patients?" The truth is I didn't want to be alone. I was still feeling a bit dead and I needed someone around me to assure myself I wasn't.

"Kid, you know I'm not supposed to allow you out of your room until breakfast."

"I know. Never mind then." Damn. I didn't want to be in here any longer. At least not alone. "Will you...stay here then?" I felt like I was begging by now.

Tsubaki gave me a sad smile. She couldn't stay, I knew that too. I just really didn't want to be here anymore.

...I don't know if by that I mean here in my room...or _here_ here. Who knows. Maybe I've finally developed depression after being around these people. All I know is that for the past few months or so I've felt awfully numb. That's the best I can explain it. I don't feel sad or angry or empty or anything. I feel like I can't feel, and I think that might be one of the worst things you can ever feel. I didn't want to feel like this anymore.

"Nurse Tsubaki?"

A voice interrupted my thoughts. It was a Doctor the stood outside the door. I wasn't sure of his name. Dr. Stan? Dr. Sean? I couldn't remember.

"Dr. Sid? Is something wrong?"

Ah Sid. That's who he was.

The large man looked distressed. He nodded quickly and said, "We need your help with a new patient."

A new patient?

Nothing new ever happened here.

That is the last thought I have before_ it_ happens.

A mind numbing **scream** shatters the white silence of the asylum. It destroys everything that was previously calm and content in the ward.

The noise is like splattering black paint on a clean white canvas.

The scream almost doesn't sound human. It reminds me of nails on a chalkboard. It is the kind of scream that makes your blood boil, the kind of scream you can never forget no matter how hard your tried.

It is _excruciating._

Before I know what's happening I drop to my knees with my hands cupped over my ears. My eyes are wide with terror and I clench my jaw so hard it hurts.

Everything hurts.

I can't help but finding myself screaming too.

**"AAAAAAGGHHHH!"**

_"EEEAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

Me and the stranger's screams are far different from each others, but somehow they seem to fit. It is like me and the stranger are engaging in some abnormal song of screams. Our symphony of howls and shrieks echo through the gargantuan asylum.

I don't know why...but I find our symphony of screams to be disturbingly beautiful in a way.

I regain control of my body once more and realize what's happening around me. I suddenly shut my mouth and notice that my screaming partner had ceased their shrieking once I had.

I lie curled up on the floor for a few more moments before I come completely back to reality. I take deep breaths to stop my heart from beating so fast and soon it calms down.

Nurse Tsubaki had disappeared. I am alone.

Slowly I push my body up from the cold floors and sat back.

_Click Click_

My eyes stay wide open, not really looking at anything, just trying to comprehend what had come over me. I don't remember every reacting this intensely to noise.

I hold both of my hands out and count the fingers, over and over again.

I count the index fingers first, then the ring fingers, middle, pinky, and finally thumb. I must count them in this order and I must bring the finger down to touch my palm each time. I've gotten so used to it that my fingers move very quickly so no one else can tell I'm counting them at all.

I do this whenever I am anxious to calm my nerves. I don't actually know if it works or not but I like to think that it does.

When I've relaxed enough I get up from the floor.

It's suddenly so quiet. Why is that?

I walk to my door, which is wide open, and peek outside.

There is a large party of doctors and nurses gathered around what I suspect was the screamer. They are muttering amongst themselves, sounding very confused. They are talking about the patient. I am able to make out a bit of what they are saying from my position.

"Full blown mental break."

"Non responsive to human contact."

"Confidential."

"Potentially dangerous."

It isn't until I hear them say "Solitary." that I feel my feet moving torward the crowd.

If there is anything worse then being "here", it was solitary confinement. No one deserves that. I had to help the screamer.

I don't know what I am planning to do once I make it to the group. It isn't like I could convince them to do anything. I am just a breeze in the wind to them, another nut in the nuthouse. But something inside of me isn't going to let me watch this person be dragged to a hell like solitary. I don't even know this person, but like I said: No one deserves solitary confinement.

I'm just about to tap one of the doctors on the shoulder when someone grabs me and pulls me away.

It's one of the Nurses. Nurse Maka to be exact.

"You don't want to bother them right now." She says.

I glare at her and pull my arm away from her grasp.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"We have a new patient." She mutters. She has a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I know that. Why were they screaming? What's wrong with them?"

"We don't know." She says. "Look just go back to your room. Everyone is staying in their room until we find a place for her."

_Her._ It was very rare that we get a female patient "here". What happened to this girl that sent her "here"?

Before I could say anything more Nurse Maka ushers me into my room and shuts the door.

I stare at the closed door and think about the screamer.

_"Potentially dangerous."_

Somehow I can't believe it. The only thing I know about this new patient is her scream. Her scream wasn't a battle cry or a outburst of rage. It was a scream of complete and utter terror. If she isn't responsive then she obviously doesn't _mean_ to hurt anyone.

_'Why are you defending her?_'

Says a thought in the back of my mind.

Why am I defending her? Perhaps it is because I crave a new companion. Perhaps I've grown bored of the routine and want something to change.

_'Perhaps you know how she feels.'_

Yes, that may be it.

All I know is that I've become increasingly interested in the screaming patient and I have no idea why.

_Click Click_

* * *

_'O there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unknown'_


	2. Scar Meets Fracture

**A/N: Because I'm nice (and impatient) here's the next chapter early.**

* * *

_'Well no one told me about her_

_What could I do?_

_Well no one told me about her_

_Though they all knew_

_..._

_Well let me tell you about the way she looked,_

_The way she'd act, the color of her hair_

_Her voice was soft and cool_

_Her eyes were clear and bright_

_But she's not there'_

-The Zombies, She's not there

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scar meets Fracture**

**From the mind of the patient in room 97**

Days pass and I hear nothing about the new patient. I wonder if they really had sent her to solitary confinement. When I think of the idea I inwardly cringe. The screamer has been on my mind non stop. I attack Maka and Tsubaki with questions about her but the their answers are always the same.

"I don't know."

It infuriates me. They **HAVE** to know.

I count my fingers at rapid speed in the dinning hall when the patient Soul Evans speaks up.

"They're letting her out today." Is what he says.

I look up from my hands and shoot him a confused look. I know exactly who he's talking about, I just don't know how he obtained this information.

"How do you know?" I ask.

Soul rests his head in his hands and shrugs.

"I know things." He says smugly.

While Soul was probably the closest thing I had to a friend "here", he knew precisely how to piss me off and was very talented at doing so.

"_How?_" I repeat.

He smirks and flashes me a toothy grin.

"If you want to know about the new girl then I want something in return."

Soul Evans has been in this hospital for ages. I think he first arrived here when he was just a boy, he may even grew up here. The other patients sometimes joke and call him the "veteran" but he just scoffs and says:

"You're here too. You're just as batshit crazy as I am."

One thing about Soul's familiarity with the asylum is that he knows all the ropes. He knows all the staff and secrets and he knows damn well how to get what he wants. He uses his knowledge as a bargaining tool. If you want to know something you have to pay Soul before he tells you a word.

I groan. "What do you want?"

"The rest of your lunch and get Tsubaki to do my laundry for a week."

"I don't own Tsubaki. Ask her yourself. You can have my lunch though." I push the tray towards him. I wasn't planning on eating it anyway.

"Cool." He says before devouring my food.

I grimace and turn away from the sight. I can hear him chewing and slurping and crunching and it makes me sick. The sounds grow louder in my head and my hands begin to shake.

"P-please Soul. Close your mouth." I mutter.

He raises an eyebrow but nods and the noises go away. I let out a deep breath and my hands calm down.

"What do you know about her?" I ask.

He swallows my food and starts to ramble about all he knows.

"Maka says she's been in her room for the past four days, not because she's forced too though. Apparently she's been asleep."

"For four days?"

"Mm. She woke up this morning but she hasn't left her bed. Maka said something about that she's in this kind of daze where she can't react the people around her."

_'Non responsive to human contact.'_

"What else?"

Soul taps his chin and narrows his eyes as his trying to remember something important.

"Her name is Crona."

_Crona._

The name means dark one.

* * *

After lunch Soul and I are walking to group therapy. Soul keeps ranting about how Maka's been practically forcing medication down his throat. He hates medication. Soul is convinced that the pills are filled with nano bots. A typical symptom of his paranoid schizophrenia. Maka is Soul's personal nurse so it's her job to make sure Soul takes his meds. Usually she is forced to bargain with him. Funny, they're very similar with the way they get what they want.

They're very similar in many ways actually. They're both stubborn, bold, fearless.

Like wild horses.

Except, one of these horses is bound. Soul may strut around, thinking he owns this place, but it's all too clear that he's trapped just like the rest of us.

Why do I feel pity for him? I'm exactly where he is. How is his situation any different?

"Kid." He says.

I snap out of my daze and turn to face him. He's giving me that look again. The one he gives me when I'm counting my fingers or when I'm arranging the condiments in reverse alphabetical order in the dinning hall.

"Sorry.." I mutter. "Just a little out of it."

"You've been spacing out a lot for the past few days." He says.

I just nod. I don't bother to give him an explanation because, to be honest, I don't have one.

**I don't know.**

Suddenly I'm scared. Why _am_ I so distant lately? There's no reason. But there must be a reason. There is a logical reason for everything on this planet. There is a reason why the blinds must be open and shut 8 times, there is a reason why my hair is colored this way, there is a reason why the screamer was brought here.

I just don't know the reason.

**Why don't I know?**

I don't realize I'm shaking until Soul is holding onto my shoulders and telling me to breath. _Breath!_ How am I supposed to breath when I can't tell him why I don't remember what I ate for breakfast or what the last 17 sentences of our conversation was about. I don't know **anything!**

"Kid, calm down. Look we're almost to group okay? Stop biting your nails, it's not cool. Kid? Kid talk to me."

But I can't talk to him because the ringing in my ears are getting louder and there is screaming in my head. Something awful is going to happen I just know it. I can't breath. I can't breath at all. I'm shaking more and I think my lips are moving but I can't tell if I'm talking. Soul is talking but I can't hear him.

I need to **get out**.

My feet are moving without my permission again. Am I running away?

**Why don't I know?**

I can hear Soul calling after me but his voice is getting softer and farther away.

**Why?**

My head is facing the floor, my arms are wrapped around my stomach. I feel sick.

_**WHY?**_

I throw open a door and fall to my knees. The floor is cold and so is the air. I cough and dry heave but nothing comes out.

I remember that I gave Soul my lunch so my stomach is empty. Did I eat breakfast? I don't remember.

**_WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY_**_**?**_

There is no time to count my fingers or click my tongue or close the blinds. I'm dying, I'm sure of it. I'm on my hands and knees, tears fall from my eyes and saliva drips from my lips into a tiny puddle bellow.

Footsteps. Where did those come from? Soul? Tsubaki?...Father?

My vision is blurry but I'm able to make out two dusty black boots stand in front of me. No shoes I've ever seen before. The patients are required to wear just simple slip on vans because we are not allowed to have laces. The doctors and nurses always wear sneakers. When you work in a place like this, you better be prepared to run when you need to.

My head tilts up so I can see the figure.

Tall, very tall, especially at my angle. The figure towers over me.

Long black dress. The darkness almost hurts my eyes. I'm so used to the bright whiteness of the sanatorium. I don't think I've seen something this dark for ages.

It's hair is a pink color, a choppy mop and sticking out all over the place. It has bangs that hide it's eyes.

Pale knuckles of it's left hand holds on tight to it's right arm.

The person has a very dark atmosphere around them. I feel a certain sadness in my soul and I can't tell why.

Who are you?

I finally get feeling back in my body and push myself off the concrete floor. I stand up to get a better look at the body in front of me. It doesn't move an inch. I back away a bit and notice that this person was a female. She watches me move, a curious look in her eyes.

Her _eyes._

Her eyes were dark like her dress. Her pale skin makes them all the more noticeable. They are like the eyes of a fawn. Wide open, timid, alert, _dark_. I'm afraid if I make any more sudden movements she might flee like a startled deer. She doesn't though. She actually comes _closer_. I don't dare move. I don't know if this girl is a friend or foe. You learn here that there are many dangerous patients and you should keep your distance from the people you aren't familiar with.

She takes another step closer, her facial expression shows no emotion. I can't tell what she's thinking. She's about a foot away from me now. My body is refusing to move. She raises her hand slowly, bringing it to my face. Her finger tips are grazing my cheek and there's this sad look in her eyes. Like she's disappointed, or she's lost hope. I can't pull away. Her lips part as if she's about to tell me something. I notice I can breath again and I can move, but...I don't want to.

Who are you?

"Crona!"

Suddenly Maka is dashing over to us.

The girl's hand freezes and she quickly pulls away, as if horrified by her own actions. Her eyes seem to change color from the dark blue to silver.

Crona? Is that who you are? The screamer?

She backs away from me and Maka comes closer. Crona whips her head around to see the nurse and she looks scared. Her eyes dart back and forth from me to Maka and she begins to whimper. She sits down on the floor and hugs her knees tight to her chest, then she hides her head. The action reminds me of a turtle.

"Crona I've been looking everywhere for you!" Maka says. She crouches down next to the turtle and puts a hand on her shoulder. The girl in the black dress flinches at the touch and Maka pulls her hand away. She looks shocked.

"Crona? Are you okay?"

Crona doesn't answer, I think she's trying to pretend she's invisible.

The nurse then looks up at me. "What did you do?" She demands.

I'm appalled by her accusatory tone. "Nothing! I didn't do anything."

She glares at me. "She was talking to you wasn't she? What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything! And we were not talking. She just walked up to me but she didn't say anything."

Maka's expression softened a bit. Then it turned to something of surprise. She looked back at Crona.

"She walked up to you?"

"Yes! That's all that happened."

"Did she look at you? Like, not in your direction, but actually at your face?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"

Then I remember: _'Non responsive to human contact.'_ Crona can't acknowledge anyone. She can't see anyone, except she saw me. Not only did she see me, but she reached out for me. She tried to communicate.

_She saw me._

I look at the pink haired girl. She is still curled up, eyes squeezed shut. And I wonder if she is trying to forget what she saw.

* * *

_'Please don't bother trying to find her_

_She's not there'_

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Her hand reaches out for my own but it stops for a moment in mid air, she's rethinking her decision to trust me. I feel a certain pain in my chest when I think that she won't give me a chance. I hope that she at least tries to let me in. I don't know why Crona doesn't respond to people, but something tells me it's because she doesn't think she can trust them. I can understand that. I know what it's like to give someone your life and watch them throw it away carelessly.

I understand that."


	3. The Widow or the Woodpecker

_"We had no one to compare her to, no one to measure her against. She was unknown territory. Unsafe. We were afraid to get too close."_

_-Stargirl By Jerry Spinelli_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Widow or the Wood pecker**

**From the mind of the patient in room 97**

After the whole incident on the balcony nurse Maka leads me and Crona to Dr. Marie, the head of psychology.

Dr. Marie is a excellent Doctor, she works very well with the patients but sometimes I wonder if the reason why she chose this area of medicine was because she's a little messed up herself. It's defiantly not as serious that she needs to be admitted...but she has the little quirks. Sometimes when I'm in 1 on 1 therapy with her she will get very self conscious and apologize because she thinks she's giving me awful advice. She becomes instantly depressed and then it becomes _me_ who is trying to comfort_ her_. I have no problem with Dr. Marie of course, she can just be a little difficult. Other then her self esteem issues she's really wonderful. None of the patients have a real problem with her, except Soul. But the again, Soul has a problem with all of the doctors.

Me, nurse Maka, and Crona sit together on a bench while we wait for Miss Marie to finish with her current patient. Maka continues to glare at me like I've done something horribly wrong. Which I have not. Or at least I don't think I have. Crona is staring at her hands and I notice she is doing almost the exact same ritual I do when I am nervous. She's counting her fingers, but she isn't counting them in the right order as I would have expected. She is counting them thumb, index, middle, ring, and then pinky. A usual left to right order. That bothers me a bit. I almost tell her to count them in the _correct_ order but I keep my mouth shut. I don't want to scare her anymore then I may already have.

Finally the door opens and I'm surprised to see Soul walking out. He quickly notices me and looks concerned, then angry.

"Kid! Where the hell did you go? I was looking all over the place for your ass."

Before I can answer Maka butts in.

"Soul, I found your pills from the last week or so in your desk drawer, or at least what's left of them. Would you like to explain why you've been destroying your medication?"

Soul seems to be caught between lecturing me and avoiding a lecture with Maka. Maka's glare is far more powerful then his previous irritation. He grunts and walks off, ignoring Maka's accusation. Once he does, Dr. Maire peeks out and sees us. She seems happy at first, but once she sees Crona there is this look of sadness in her eyes. It quickly vanishes but I was able to catch it before she put her mask of a smile on.

"Come in you three. I'll be happy to help with whatever is the problem."

I stand up and so does nurse Maka, but Crona doesn't move. It's like she didn't hear the doctor at all.

Maka gets the same sad look in her eyes that Dr. Maire had. I don't know why, but it bothers me when they give Crona this look. It's like they're pitying her.

"Crona." I say.

Her eyes lighten up a bit at the sound of her voice but she doesn't look away from the hands that are now folded in her lap. I know now that she can hear me. All I have to do is get a real response. I crouch down to her eye level and extend my hand for her to take. At first she seems alarmed that I'm reaching out for her but she soon relaxes when I hold my arm still. I look her in the eyes and wait.

Slowly but surely her vision moves from her hands to my own hand. Her pupils move along the length of my arm and then up to my eyes. When she looks at me she doesn't have the dazed look or the sense of disappointment that she had before. She looks curious and a bit surprised, like she's never seen another person before. She looks back at my hand and then returns her stare to my eyes. It's as if she's asking permission to take my hand.

I nod and say "Come on." It isn't a command but it isn't a request either. It's an encouragement.

Her fingers twitch a bit and a strong tremor moves through her arm to her hand. It makes me wonder if her brain actually had to send a wave of energy to her arm to move it. Her hand reaches out for my own but it stops for a moment in mid air, she's rethinking her decision to trust me. I feel a certain pain in my chest when I think that she won't give me a chance. I hope that she at least tries to let me in. I don't know why Crona doesn't respond to people, but something tells me it's because she doesn't think she can trust them. I can understand that. I know what it's like to give someone your life and watch them throw it away carelessly.

I understand that.

I'm too busy remembering that I almost don't notice the warmth of skin wrapped around my hand. Her eyes are looking directly at me. They show determination and a bit of fear. Her hand is boney and her hold is weak, but she doesn't let go. I tug lightly and she stands up from the bench, still looking at me.

We walk into Dr. Marie's office and Crona and I sit down on the couch in her room. Maka shuts the door behind us and turns to face Dr. Marie.

"Crona responded for the first time today...except it was to Kid."

She says it like it's a bad thing..

"I noticed she made eye contact out in the hall." Marie says. "Has she tried to communicate?"

Maka shakes her head. "No she still won't speak. She hasn't been screaming either. However, she is beginning to acknowledge that she knows we are here. I think she may be fighting it thou-"

"Will you please stop talking _about_ Crona and actually talk _to_ her?" I interrupt. It's been bothering me since we entered the office. They talk about her like she's a sick pet.

"She's right here after all." I say.

The two staff get the same look of pity in their eyes from before. My heart sinks and I realize what the look means.

"She _can_ hear us right?"

They don't answer me. That makes me anxious.

"Dr. Maire...is Crona autistic?"

Maka looks at Marie, waiting for an answer. I wonder if she's been wondering the same thing.

"N-no. Well, we thought she was at first, but apparently that isn't the case. The state Crona is in now is a combination of shock and her own personal defense mechanism. The shock will fade eventually but she may never trust us enough to bring down her defenses. We've discovered that she doesn't respond, simply because she is afraid to trust us." She looks at Crona, who is staring at a picture on the wall.

The picture, it's new, I've never seen it before. It seems to be a mixed media painting of doe, cornered by a mountain lion. The lion is showing off it's large set of jaws while the doe cowers in fear. I can't tell if the lion is growling or grinning an eerie smile. The color palette chosen is interesting though. The ground is all white to look like snow, the lion and deer have footprints which shows evidence of a previous chase. The trees in the background are black and turn grey as they move farther back to the horizon. The animals however are both red and so are the footprints. The colors consist of solely shades of black and white, and a bright red. The whole picture is very dark, nothing I would expect of Dr. Marie. I must remember to ask her about it later.

_Click click_

"It is almost supper. Kid would you mind taking Crona to the dinning hall? There are some things I would like to discuss with nurse Maka in private." Dr. Marie said.

I knew what that meant. They wanted to 'discuss' _me_. They had no problem with talking about Crona to her face but they knew I wouldn't tolerate that. Despite my aching curiousity to know what they say, I simply nod and begin to head out the door.

My fingers are just about to touch the handle when a feel a familiar warmth around my hand. I look over my shoulder to see Crona, holding my hand, eyes cast down. Maka and Dr. Marie look shocked. The three of us freeze and wait for something to happen or for her to say something. Nothing happens, no words leave her mouth. I feel a bit disappointed because of that. She just clutches onto my hand and stares into deep space. I decide to take a risk and move a bit farther torwards the door, she follows.

"Crona?" Dr. Marie says finally. "Do you want to tell Kid something?"

I think it's the first time I've heard Marie talk directly to Crona. She speaks to her like she's trying to calm down a wild animal. I can hear the fear in her voice.

The words from the previous morning come back into my thoughts.

_'Potentially dangerous.'_

I then feel as if I'm handcuffed to a wild animal.

Crona doesn't look up. Still gripping on to me in the same loose grip, she refuses to respond. I give Dr. Marie a worried look. She nods to the door, assuring me I'm in no danger. I can't help but feel skeptical of that.

My free hand grabs onto the handle and pushes the door open. I take slow cautious steps, Crona is always right behind me with each move. I hear the door close behind me and I know we're alone. I decide to pick up the pace to a normal walk down the long hallway, she follows me casually. I feel a bit more calm now.

I ponder reasons why Crona had took my hand in Dr. Marie's office. Maybe she just wanted to make sure she didn't get lost. Maybe she can't see and needs a sort of 'guide dog'. Maybe she's lonely.

The last one hangs in my head for a bit longer the the other two theories. Perhaps she is indeed lonely, that's why she approached me. Maybe she thought I could be her friend. I'm both concerned and flattered by the thought. Then I think: Why me of all people?

When I am able to see the entrance to the dinning hall I suddenly feel a pull from behind me and almost fall backwards. Crona had stopped dead in her tracks. She wouldn't let go of my hand though. Her eye's aren't facing the floor now, they're darting around in all directions. I can feel her hand begin to tremble and her legs look unstable. Social anxiety perhaps?

"Would you like to sit down?" Is the first thing that comes from my mouth.

She doesn't answer, which I expected, so I lead her over by the wall. She lets go of my hand and sits against the surface, hugging her knees and face ducked down.

I sit down cross legged next to her. She flinches a bit when she feels my eyes on her. I have to admit it, I'm worried about her. Her body is shaking, her pupils are dilated, and her lip is quivering. I can see she's loosing her control. I have to help her, get her mind off whatever is pushing the tears from her eyes.

"My name is Kid." I say.

Her eyes open a little wider.

I continue my introduction now that I'm sure she's listening. "I'm 17 years old. I was brought her as for inpatient 2 years, 9 months, 2 week, and 1 day ago. So...I have a pretty good idea where everything is and who everyone is. If you have any questions you can always ask me okay? I'll always be here in case you need me."

That last sentence seemed to trigger something in her head. She looks directly at me again. She sees me. I feel suddenly nervous and cornered by her dark eyes. I'm not in control anymore, she is.

It scares me.

It also intrigues me.

"Please don't lie to me."

The words come from her mouth. I hear her voice for the first time. It's no what I expected. It's...cold. Not cold as in angry, cold as in alone or sad or sick. It's soft and quiet. It has a certain melancholy sound to it.

I snap out of my analyzing of her voice and my brain registers what she said.

"I'm not lying." I assure her. "I'll help you with whatever you need. I'll be here for you, I promise."

Her hands begin to tremble.

"No no stop it! You'll leave just like all the others. Don't make promises you can't keep. Please, I can't deal with that." Her voice cracks and I can tell she's getting ready to break.

"You have to trust _someone_, otherwise you'll just be alone"

All of a sudden she becomes quiet again and her eyes look sad again.

"It's easier this was. I rather be a woodpecker then a widow." She whispers the last sentance. I become puzzled.

A woodpecker? What does that have to do with anything?

"What do you mean?"

She doesn't answer.

So I ask again. No response. Her eyes become hazy again, and I can tell she's blocking me out. I call her name but I know by then she won't hear me. She doesn't move until Maka comes and guides her back to her room.

I feel a strange feeling once she's gone. I get angry and depressed and confused and I even feel a bit sick. She let me hear her, but then she took her voice and her eyes away from me again. Maybe she thinks I'm a mistake. She regrets letting me in so now she shuts me out.

Why does this bother me so much?

I lie in my bed, the sheets are wrinkled and I'm on my side facing the wall. It's only 6 O'clock but I told nurse Tsubaki I was too tired to engage in the evening activities. I was hoping some sleep would get my mind off Crona. It didn't. My light is off but the sun hasn't set quite yet so my room is still dimly lit from the window.

_Click click_

I think about Crona again. There are so many questions that I don't know the answers to. Why did she see me? Why did she hold my hand? Why did she talk to me? Why me? I would have imagined she had opened up to a nurse like Maka or Tsubaki, not another crazy. Her last words repeat in my head in that tragic voice.

_'I rather be a woodpecker then a widow.'_

But why?

* * *

_"You'll know her more by your questions then by her answers. Keep looking at her long enough. One day you might see someone you know._

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"I think I'm a broken door. I just know I can't let anyone in, no matter how hard I try. I think my hinges rusted so I won't open anymore.

_**You're not a broken door because broken doors can be fixed. You can't be fixed.**_

Then what door am I?

_**A locked one."**_


	4. The Door

**A/N: Hello my lovelys. This chapter is told in Crona's point of view in case you are confused. It takes place the day the Kid met Crona in the middle of his anxiety attack on the balcony in chapter 2. This is just Crona's side.**

**Also I've got a crap load of symbolism and metaphors so pay attention! **

**Thank you and please do review.**

**-Unknown**

* * *

_'I'm the voice inside your head you refuse to hear_

_I'm the face that you have to face, mirroring your stare_

_I'm what's left, _

_I'm what's right, _

_I'm the enemy_

_I'm the hand that'll take you down, bring you to your knees_

_So who are you?' _

-Foo Fighters, The Pretender

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Door  
**

**From the mind of the patient in room 14**

When I was alone, I began to think of doors. All types of doors. Doors that open and doors that don't. Doors that are locked from the inside and doors that are wide open.

Wood doors, glass doors, panel doors, iron doors

Automatic doors, revolving doors, sliding doors, draw bridge doors

Car doors, emergency exit doors, gate doors, all types of doors.

Doors that you push open and doors that you pull open. Doors that never open at all and just stay shut...Wait, why do you think they even have those kind of doors then? If you can't open them then what's the point of having them?

_**They're made to keep something in or keep someone out.**_

That's an interesting theory. Doors that are meant to keep you trapped. Lock you up. Keep you in the dark. What about broken doors? What purpose do they serve?

_**Broken doors are made to be fixed.**_

Oh that makes sense. I think I'm a broken door. I just know I can't let anyone in, no matter how hard I try. I think my hinges rusted so I won't open anymore.

_**You're not a broken door because broken doors can be fixed. You can't be fixed.**_

Then what door am I?

_**A locked one.**_

Can I let someone in?

_**No.**_

Why not?

_**If you let them inside, they can hurt you.**_

But what if they don't?

_**Remember**** what I said? About the widow and the woodpecker?**_

Yes..but if I never let anyone in then I'll be alone.

_**You rather be a locked door then a broken one right? Choose the woodpecker.**_

Please give me the key, I just want to let one person in.

_**...Who?**_

I don't know. I heard something. Someone was outside my door. I could hear them!

_**They're not real.** **Inside is all that is real.**_

But what if they are? What if they're lost or stuck outside in the cold. I haven't let anyone in for so long.

Do you hear that? They're here again, outside my door.

_**Don't talk to them.**_

It's okay. I just want to see who it is.

_**Don't look out.**_

It's a boy, I can see him but he doesn't see me yet.

_**I told you not to look!**_

He doesn't look good though. He looks sick.

_**It doesn't matter. He's not important. Close your eyes. Stop looking out.**_

He's all alone though, like me.

**_If you walk out the door now, there's no going back._**

What do you mean?

_**The door only opens from the inside. Once you walk out that door it will lock you out. You can't come back. You won't be safe anymore. Do you understand? I can't protect you if you leave. Stay in here. You'll be safe in here.**_

But it's so dark in here. I feel cold. I don't want to be alone anymore. I just want to help him. I'll come right back I promise! Please don't lock me out.

It's been so long since I've stepped outside. I want to feel the wind again, to see the angels. I want to hear voices other then the ones in my head. Please, don't go. I'll come back. It's just for a second.

_**...Once you've had a taste of the wine you'll just end up wanting more.**_

It won't be like that this time. I promise.

_**Don't make promises you can't keep.**_

* * *

The boy is on his hands and knees on the concrete floor. He's making this noise, I can't tell if it's a sob or a cough or if he's having trouble breathing. His arms began to shake and he lowered his head down farther. A tremor ran through his body. He looks like he is going to collapse any second. I hope he doesn't collapse. I wouldn't know how to deal with that.

His head slowly comes up again and I get a good look at his eyes for the first time. Gold. Bright sunny golden eyes. I didn't even know eyes came in that color. They're wide open, you can see through his soul when they're like that. He's in pain, no, agony.

But wait, Those eyes.

Something about them almost seems...cozy. No that's not the word. Comforting? Maybe even...safe.

I feel myself being drawn to the eyes. My feet are moving on their own. Do I have control of all of my body yet? It feels like a magnetic pulse pulling me to him. But I can't deal with people yet! I'm not ready! I know I'm not ready! Why won't my feet stop?

I'm right in front of him and he lifts his head to look at me. Suddenly my mind goes blank. All I can see is him. Raven hair with three white lines painted on the right side. Pale skin, pastel hospital wear and those golden eyes. His whole body is covered in white with the exception of his hair.

He's bloodless, colorless, like a specter and he almost seems to glow. His brightness overwhelms me a bit. I'm not used to thinks being so radiant.

He stares at me for a second before abruptly standing up. His pained look from before is gone. It was replaced with confusion and...fear.

Is he afraid of me? Don't be scared, I'm not the monster. The monster is still locked in the room. It's not me!

He backs away.

Don't run. I'm not the monster. I take a step closer and he freezes. Why won't he believe me? I'm not a monster!

I'll prove it to him.

I reach up to his face and place my hand over his cheek. His skin is soft and pure, it feels strange under the fingertips of someone so ridged and tainted. My hand rests there for a moment, gentle cupping his cheek.

See? It's not claws. Just fingers.

I won't hurt you. I promise.

"Crona!"

**_That's you. They've found you. Get down! GET DOWN!_**

Me? That's me? I look around to see a woman dressed in white. I think I recognize her voice from somewhere. She's coming closer.

**_HIDE! YOU HAVE TO HIDE!_**

But the boy...I look back to him, he looks shocked. Oh no. He's afraid of me isn't he? I can't deal with this!

_**THEN GET DOWN!**_

I drop to the floor and hold my knees to my chin. I duck my head down and wait for the darkness to take me back.

I'm sorry! I don't want them to be scared. They'll make me go away. Please don't let them hurt me.

**_Why don't you ever listen? I told you to stay inside didn't I? Look what you did. _****_Now the door won't close all the way._**

I'm sorry I'm sorry!

The world around me is becoming dark again. The boy in the white is starting to fade. He turns to look at me one last time, the side of his face is turns to dust and disappears in the wind. The last I see of him is his bright eyes. Then vanishes along with the woman.

Their voices are muffled and quiet but I can tell that the nurse angry at the boy in white, right before it turns silent.

Then it all goes dark.

And I'm back in my room.

The door is closed.

Just like always.

But...

It's not locked anymore.

* * *

_'Keep you in the dark, You know they all pretend'_


	5. And There Was a Moment

_'Something's getting in the way. _

_S__omething's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.'_

-Breaking Benjamin, Diary of Jane

* * *

**Chapter 5: And There Was a Moment**

**From the mind of the patient in room 97**

"I have a job for you." Maka says.

I lift my head up from the book I'm reading and take a peek at her. She doesn't have her usual 'do what I say or I'll whack you' kind of expression right now. It's more of a 'I honestly need your help with something so don't be an ass' face. She looks worn out and distressed, I can tell she hasn't been sleeping. I haven't been sleeping either. Crona has kept us on our toes since the beginning. It's been a 10 days now since she had arrived that morning. She still doesn't go to the regular sessions yet. I'll see her on occasion though. It's strange, right when I think she's going to open up to me again, she completely shuts down.

I kind of missed her holding my hand.

"What kind of job?" I ask, returning my immediate attention to my book.

She let out a hufff. Maka despises asking for my help. It's not that we hate each other, we just have a bit of a rivalry. I think it started when I first met her and I mentioned that her breast size was drastically below the average. She hit me with a book. Ever since then we both had a tendency to get on each other's bad sides. Also Maka often gets angry with me when I try to improve some of the patients. She uses the phrase "They're fine just how they are!" quite a lot. I suppose she doesn't see things as clearly as I do. If she did, then she could tell that obviously things are _not_ fine.

"Well...we're going to be short on staff for a few days...and...uhhh, I know this is really unprofessional but...We need someone to look after Crona."

At the sound of her name my body tenses up, I'm not sure why though.

"You're asking a patient to supervise another patient?" I ask.

"I know it sounds stupid, but...I know you well enough Kid, to know you wouldn't do anything _that_ stupid. Actually...you'retheolyreponsblewnhrrr."

"What was that?"

"You're the only responsible one here." She mutters.

I grin at the compliment, those were rare with Maka.

"Thank you." I say smugly. "What do you want me to do with Crona?"

Her mood seems to have lightened a bit. She reaches into her breast pocket and presents me with a folded piece of paper. I unfold it to reveal a list, no not a list, a _schedule._

This time it is my mood that is lightened.

"I can do it." I say. I simply adore schedules as organized and precise at this one. Each activity has a very specific time slot and a short transition period from one activity to the next. It has several breaks and chunks of time kept aside for Crona to compose herself.

This schedule was a challenge for me, especially considering I would be engaging in each one of the activities with Crona. Crona refused to budge at all if she felt threatened, which was almost always.

Maka beamed at my acceptance to the mission.

"Thank you Kid!" She says. I feel a little bit of satisfaction at her smile. Maka didn't often smile at me. She had a cute smile, it made me think of a little kid in a candy shop.

"Of course. Should I get Crona up in the morning?"

"No I think I could get her up, just be sure to be in her room by around 8:20 okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

I wake up right on time in the morning, as always. I go through my routine but this time it isn't Tsubaki that knocks on my door. Nurse Maka is waiting outside once I open it. She places the slip of paper into my hand.

"I'm sure you can follow this. She's getting a bit more used to the routine but she can become stubborn sometimes. Don't push her okay? Just give her space and try to guide her in the right direction."

I quickly skim the list of things for Crona to do today and nod.

"I'll do everything exactly how it should be done. You can count on me."

Maka flashes me a quick smile, then she says:

"Crona is in room 14, near the front. Please knock before you go in."

"Of course." Why wouldn't I? That would be against routine.

She nods, then opens her mouth to say something else but I cut her off.

"It's okay Maka. I'll take good care of her."

She still looks nervous. I can tell she cares a lot about the patient in room 14.

"Right...Just don't do anything stupid! Don't freak her out." She demands.

"I won't." I say this as I'm walking down the hall, toward room 14

* * *

I knock exactly eight times on the door, 4 with my right hands and 4 with my left. There's no answer, as expected.

"Crona, it's me Kid." I announce. "I'm coming in."

The door opens and I see Crona sitting in the middle of the room. She's hugging her knees to her chest again and shes...looking right at me. I'm a bit startled at first but her wide eyed stare shifts into a more casual gaze. Her body relaxes just slightly.

Crona raises her hand a bit and her fingers move back and forth. It's probably the most awkward and uncomfortable wave I've ever seen. Despite how unnatural it looks, it's actually very...cute.

I wave back and flash her a smile.

A pink blush tints her cheeks and she quickly looks away.

Again...very cute.

"It looks like you're already dressed." Honestly, I had no idea if she was or not. She was always wearing the same black dress. How would I know if she wore it to bed too?

Thankfully she nodded, clarifying that she was indeed prepared to face the day.

I take a peek at the schedule Maka gave me and read the word written after 'Dress for the day'.

"Did you brush your teeth yet?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

It's 8:30 now.

The list says 'Dental Hygiene at 8:30'. Absolutely perfect timing!

"Come on then, lets get you cleaned up."

Crona is staying in room 14. It is one of the few rooms that have been specifically designed for...special cases. It is virtually impossible to hurt yourself or anyone else in these. While they're not nearly as empty as the solitary confinement room, they're fairly spacious.

Because Crona is in room 14, there is no sink. So I lead her out and we begin to make our way to one of the powder rooms.

She follow close behind me, and after a few feet, she grabs my hand again. I smile at the familiar feeling. I have to admit, I really missed it. I don't bother turning to look at her, I know she won't face me.

We still have 27 more minutes until the other patients wake up, so I figure there is no harm going into the girls restroom along with Crona. I was told to keep an eye on her at all times after all. Inside, on the second sink from the door, there is a plastic bag with a purple toothbrush inside and strawberry flavored toothpaste. On the bag it is labeled 'Crona' in a black sharpie marker. She walks over to the sink, retrieves her toothbrush, and proceeds to brush her teeth.

Except...she's doing it wrong.

The proper way to brush your teeth is in ten little circles on each tooth! Crona is simply just brushing up and down. Unacceptable!

Before I know what I'm doing I find myself behind Crona and moving my arm around her to steal the brush. Her shoulders tense up and her head turns to a 100 degree angle, trying to look over her shoulder. I use my other hand to push her head back into place, facing forwards.

"Hold still and open your mouth." I say.

Cautiously, she does. I use the bathroom mirror to guide my hand, all the while being careful to keep the sight of my hair blocked by Crona's head in front of me. I shove the brush in her mouth a bit too forcefully and she flinches, letting out a startled whimper.

"Sorry."

Eventually I get the hang of it and I'm able to brush each tooth properly. However...I do make a rather strange discovery.

Crona has 28 teeth in total. There are no wisdom teeth, either because they have not grown in yet or because they were removed. That isn't the strange part though. On her upper jaw, the first molar on the left side is gone. On her lower jaw the second molar on the left side is gone as well. It is very unlikely that these teeth just decided not to grow.

They were pulled out.

I cringe at the image and then remove the brush from Crona's mouth.

"All done. You may spit now."

She still has a very frightened and confused expression on her face, there's a bit of toothpaste on the side of her mouth which both annoys me and humors me.

She spits into the sink and then I wipe the remainder of toothpaste off her mouth with a napkin.

"There, that wasn't so bad."

Crona gives me a looks that suggests she disagrees with me.

* * *

8:40 and I'm attempting to get Crona to eat breakfast...Attempting. Maka had a pre-made meal for her in the room. It consisted of grapes, a yogurt cup, a slice of toast with jam, and orange juice in a thermos.

We both sit cross legged on the floor with the meal neatly arranged symmetrically (courtesy of myself) on a plate. She stares at the meal with a pained expression, like the food is mocking her or something. The room has become excruciatingly silent. I never cared for the silence of the hospital. I don't like loud noises any more, but silence, along with nothingness, is something that seems to pull me from reality. It's unpredictable and dangerous. I don't like it.

So I break it.

"You must eat. It's healthy to have a good breakfast each morning. Here,"

I pick up her untouched plastic fork and stab one of the grapes. I bring it to her mouth and say "Open please."

She shakes her head and brings both hands to hide her mouth. I notice she's trembling slightly. Sighing, I place the fork back down.

"Why not?"

"She'll be mad."

The sound of her voice startles me. I wasn't aware Crona had begun to speak again. It was nice to hear her voice once more, though the tone was dark and somber.

"Who? Nurse Maka?"

She quickly shakes her head again.

"Then who? Crona no one will be angry with you."

"No no! Don't lie to me!" She speaks a little louder this time and her body shakes a little more with every word.

I hold up my hands in defense, hoping that she will see I'm not any threat to her. "I promise you are in no danger. I _promise_."

Crona is shaking violently now. She pulls her legs closer and hides her head. She's shutting down again.

Now I get a bit more worried. I decide that asking her questions won't do any good so I settle on trying to comfort her.

"Crona," I say, keeping my voice stern but calm. She lifts her head ever so slightly to the sound of her name.

The next move I make is risky. It can either have a good outcome or a horrible one. Slowly, very slowly, I bring my hand to her face to touch her cheek.

Just like how she did when I first encountered her.

My fingers just graze her skin before gently resting on it. My hand molds to cup her cheek. Her pale skin feels soft, it's nice. No blemishes or scars or anything to disrupt her pureness. For a second I forget my original intention. Quickly I'm brought back to it and look her in the eyes.

"You're safe. No one is going to hurt you okay? I will protect you."

Her eyes become watery with tears, but this time I have a feeling it's not from fear. I think...I think she's actually happy. I feel a tight grip around my wrist and I notice she's holding on to me.

When the tears start to fall she turns her head down but her grip tightens.

"Crona?"

"There was a moment." Her voice cracks and she pauses, taking in a breath. "There was a moment I felt safe. When y-you said...You said..Y-Y-" She begins sobbing now, honestly I'm a bit shocked.

I know how incredibly difficult it is to get these "moments". For me it's moments of control, moments of content, moments where I can actually breath before my compulsions take control of my life once again. Even if it's just a moment, it still means that control, safety, freedom, it all exists. There is a way out of our suffering, we were just given a small taste of what it's like. These moments are sacred, they are reminders to keep going. They are hope.

I wonder how long it was since Crona had a "moment".

It takes a few minutes, but soon enough Crona calms down and lets go of my arm. I remove my hand.

She wipes her eyes with her sleeve and places her hands in her lap.

"T-thank you." She says, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "It..it was nice." And then I witness the smallest, most humble little smile I have ever seen. It must be the tiniest smile in existence, but it's still there.

The tiny gift has me beaming.

"Of course. I'll always be here." I pause for a second, then repeat my previous words: "I will protect you."

Her eyes open a little wider and her blush turns a little darker.

Her smiles grows a little wider.

And I know I've done something right._  
_

**A/N: I know I'm a jerk. This came out WAY too late and I'm really sorry about that. I wish I had a better excuse other then writers block but honestly that's all I've got. I'm going to try to get up the next chapters on time but things have just been kinda hectic recently. Ugh I'm really really sorry guys. I hope none of you gave up on this story. Sorry x_x**

**Anyway I hope this chapter and the next one makes up for it at least a little bit.**

**One other thing: I've been craving to RP lately. I haven't done that in years and I'd like to do it again for fun. I'm hoping it will exercise my creative mind a bit more to prevent future writers block. I'd like to do some Soul Eater RPing, I don't really care if it's with OC's or canon characters, but I'd like to have some fun with you guys down in the forum part of :3 SO if anyone is willing to RP with me please say so in the reviews and give me a forum to follow.**

**I need more internet friends anyway :P**

**Again, I'm really sorry. Reviews are much appreciated, even though I'm a jerk and don't deserve them.**


End file.
